heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-20 Cemetery Junction
A balmy evening, moonless and starless as a storm moves in. It adds an almost errie feel to the evening, especially given the setting. Under normal circumstances, Satana doesn't do the whole 'demon in a cemetary' cliche but she's been searching as of late. Her red irises glow in the darkness as she stalks through the tombstones. Something dark has been stirring lately. As if someone was messing in things they shouldn't be and gathering power. It can be felt... waiting and looming on the horizon, just out of reach. It's because of that feeling that Satana's where she is. While cemetaries may not be here thing, she's all too aware that many from her father's realms enjoy frequenting such places. The cemetary is one of those places that a lot of people don't like to go to, that includes the current Ragman, Rory Regan. However sometimes it's good to go to places to reflect on things. Plus one of the souls that makes up his suit, well his body is buried here. As a recent addition it's always good to remind the person that he has nothing left for him but the redemption. He spent a few moments staring at the guys grave in silence, finally speaking. "See it's very plain, no flowers, no mourners. If you willingly help out it goes easier, you will earn your redemption in time. Make up for the crimes that you have committed." Once his little talk is done he turns and walks away. Sure he didn't kill the guy, the suit takes souls the body lived, until someone decided to pull the plug. It was for the best though, when the body is still around they sometimes hope that they can be returned to it. But well once part of the suit they are there until they earn the way out. Ragman walks through the cemetary though, his tattered outfit stands out a little as it is made up of more colors than are normally seen in this place. Walking through is when he senses it, well the suit does, sure it's not evil but well it something out of the ordinary, which urges Rory to go to investigate. The voice was heard though the words were unable to be made out. It causes Satana's curiosity to pique and her to go hunting for the source. She weaves her way through the headstones, making her way in the general direction she thinks it came from. When she spots Ragman, she pulls up short and blinks a little, eyes his suit carefully before looking him over as a whole. "Don't find many walking these paths at night..." The Tattered Tatterdemalion blinks when Satana talks to him, so that's the one he must have sensed. The suit isn't going into, OMG completely evil person mode, so well it must be okay for now. He stops and looks at her for a moment, "I'm usually not one to visit places like this." he says as he eyes the lady, wondering why someone else has decided to visit here as well. "Sorry if I disturbed you." Satana tilts her head off to the side. "Not at all. I was simply... searching for something. I heard you talking so I should be the one making that apology." Her red eyes watch him intently a moment before smiling faintly. "I can't say it's my normal hang out either." The demoness bends, pulling a pack of smokes from her boot. "Want one?" He shakes his had at the offer, "No thanks, I don't smoke." Drinking is more than enough for the guy wearing the souls of the damned or something like that. "I was just kind of talking to myself, so no harm done. Searching for something myself as well. Did you find what you were looking for?" Satana gives a little shake of her head, lighting one of the cigarettes and putting the pack away. Bluish-silver smoke rises up from her mouth when she speaks. "Sadly, I haven't no." She leans back on one of the tombstones. "And you?" "In a way I found what I needed." Wasn't what someone wanted, but it did the job. "What were you looking for? Perhaps I could see if I could help you find it." He watches the smoke for a moment, hey those things kill, bad lady! A light chuckle comes from Satana, head being given a shake. "Believe me... You don't want involved in what it. What I'm looking for isn't any too friendly and I'd hate to get an innocent involved in something that could get violent." Her head tilts a moment. "I haven't even introduced myself." Oh wait he hasn't introduced himself either, though most just kinda laugh at his name, "I'm Ragman, nice to meet you." Now Sat may have heard the name, since there has been a Ragman active since the 1500s or so, it just gets passed on from person to person. "Sure I can't help, I have been known to be useful at times." Now that causes Satana's brow to lift slightly. Her father doesn't take kindly to losing souls and when you wear a suit that holds them.... well... she's heard a rant once or twice growing up. "Satana Hellstrom." As if that says exactly who she is... who she's related to. Another draw of the cigarette is taken and she smirks. "Maybe you can help. I was looking to see what was hanging out here tonight. Something's brewing in the distance and I want answers as to what it is." That causes Satana to frown as another long draw is taken of the cigarette and the smoke is exhaled. "Well... Damn." Yep, that simple. Pushing off the tombstone, she straightens. "Guess it was a waste of time in a place I would rather not have been then. Not that it wasn't nice to meet you, mind." "Well if I do come across something, I'll see if I can let you know. But I don't usually stay around places like this." So if the thing is hanging around the slums of the cities, Rags is you're man to try and find it! A nod is given and Satana grins. "Well, in that case, it was a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure if you ask around, someone can direct you towards me. Or if you can hunt down John Constantine, he can." Her head tilts. "Take care, yeah? Like I said... Something's brewing." "I'll do that. You take care as well, since well it's unknown what is brewing." Hey could be something really really bad you know. "I'll let you know if I find anything though." With that Ragman ends up going off, the Rags that make up his costume coming apart, and taking him with them. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs